Stuck Between 10th and 11th
by Tailored4Dreams
Summary: When Bella, Rose, Emmett and Alice all have questions needing answering, Getting stuck in an Elevator with a stranger seems to help them all in more ways then one... Please Review :D x All Human


_**AN: Like it? Please Do Review, Reviews Are Lie Ins On Saturday Mornings..... :)**_

Stuck Between 10th and 11th

**Bella's POV**

Why am I, The one carry our 'perfect' children the one supposed to do the running while he, the soon to be wonder of a father does sweet fanny Adam's in his apartment? Laziness, set into every man's mind before the beginning of time, and then some.

Okay Edward is practically perfect in everyway but today I'm beat, I've been to Fork's to see Charlie, Drop of some things to Esme, Send some things to my friends, Angela wanted some more of our wedding photo's for a surprise.... She was becoming more obsessed with different projects since her engagement was called off.

Now I drove back to Seattle to get the new home ready, Buy a crib, which could barely squeeze into the bed of my truck, filled with other baby junk. Being pregnant was more hassling then anyone could imagine. I couldn't really remember why I even wanted a child; I was still in for a heck load of pain when the twins came in less then a week. I shouldn't be working so hard.

I entered Edward's apartment that doubled as many things, Edward worked as a marriage consular. Having the ability to understand what people were thinking quite easily always came in handy.

He had living quarters behind his office that I was currently living in, until everything was set up. Another thing added to my list of 'to – do's'

I groaned, heaving the heavy brass door open and entering the cooling foyer of the building, my heels clicking as I walked to the elevators.

*

**Emmett's POV **

Okay, I convinced myself for the hundredth time, it's just a simple meeting where we discuss some of the problems we are having. I had been having an argument with myself for the past 5 minutes as the cab rolled towards our destination.

Why had I been convinced into going to a martial problems session? _Because you're a sucker to whatever makes Rose happy! _My mind argued with me. This didn't happen very often, ever since we had Jason, our first child who now was two, Rosalie had become much closed but not when it came to arguments about the simplest of things.

From fixing the toaster to forgetting to buy milk, she could twist the conversation to the wildest things, I think it's her insecurity about my dashing good looks, I would never run away from her to another woman. She was the love of my life, my wife and the mother to my child. Why does she feel this way?

Sometimes I can't believe we lasted this long, seven years long marriage can take it out of two hearts... Speaking of when I couldn't even remember how we had fallen in love... Maybe she couldn't either... Maybe she didn't want to.

I bit my lip as I opened the brass door to the posh hall or 'foyer' whichever, Rose entered first and I reluctantly followed. Rose walked up to the desk and asked the lady where 'Dr. Cullen's' Office was. We took the elevator and waited next to a heavily pregnant girl with mousy brown hair. Rose tapped her foot impatiently as we waited for the bell to ding and open the metal doors, not soon enough in Rose's case.

*

**Alice's POV**

Daddy is going to be so pleased; I giggled to myself, and today was my sixth birthday and my best friend Jasper and I had just gotten some ice – cream's from around the corner, just as he said we could. Daddy doesn't like us being in his office during the day but he said we could, just this once, 'coz it is my birthday. Jasper and I are going to his office now. We had troubled getting the big brass door open but the nice, smiley lady helped us. I held Jasper's hand to the elevators. There was a lady with a big tummy, she had eaten too many ice – creams, and a sad man, he was frowning and an angry lady with straight blonde hair, tapping her pretty shoes on the shiny floor.

I don't know why Jasper was whimpering. I think he didn't like elevators. I turned and smiled towards him. I wondered why he didn't.

Then the helpful lady from the desk came to the elevator as well. Soon the shiny doors opened and all six of us climbed inside. Jasper pushed the button with my daddy's name next to it 'James Norman'. The big lady and the angry lady pushed the top one with 'Dr. Edward Cullen' and then the nice smiley lady pushed the very top one, I couldn't read it. It was quite high.

*

**Bella's POV**

The elevator had finally came and now there were six of us all crammed in, There was a very beautiful woman, with a permanent frown etched in her face, with a man who didn't look like he wanted to be there, two little kids and the cheerful assistant of the building.

The elevator cranked up and slowly started climbing the floors, the blonde haired lady couldn't help but keep clicking her foot in the most annoying way, and she was starting to give me a migraine. She kept huffing a puffing. It seemed like she was headed to Edward's office, I don't know why she wanted to get up there to desperately, from what Edward told me people didn't often leave all that happy and this woman seemed already pissed. I felt sorry for the poor man who was standing there becoming increasing worried that his wife my crack the floor. I sighed, looking up I noticed we were almost at the first stop level 11. The dial hit 10 and was halfway when suddenly there was a creaking noise, a snap, a fizz and then the lights cut out. Everyone started said saying things at once; the little girl was trying to comfort the little boy who was whimpering.

"Calm down everyone!" The desk girl cried about all the noise that the other couple and the kids were making, "I've been trained to deal with situations like this, we'll just keep our cool and we'll all be fine!" She said in a voice, that I found I was soon not worried at all

She pushed a red button at the side of the door; there was a crackle and then someone's voice

"This is the help desk," A bored man's voice came through

"Hey, Roy, It's me, Jamie, It's seems we've got a situation in Elevator 2," She said into the small speaker

"Jamie? Yes, I see, It's a technical fault, I'm calling someone now, Hang tight," The man sounded as if he was getting into action, There was another crackle and the line died.

"See, nothing to worry about, we'll probably hear for a few minutes and we'll laugh about this at dinner time!" She joked smiling towards everyone.

*

**Alice's POV**

The helpful lady, who I found out was called Jamie, That's a pretty name. She says it's gonna be fine. Jaspers still a little panicked and I don't know what to do to help. I tried holding his hand but he's shaking and coughing

Jamie was talking with the adults when she saw Jasper. She knelt down beside him

"What's wrong, little guy?" She asked in a kind voice

"Scared," He sniffed in a long line of coughs.

"Well don't be, My friend Roy is one of the best people to help, He's dealt with these situations, We'll be out of here in no time," She smiled and gave him a hug which helped him.

"See nothing to be afraid of," I smiled my biggest smile and took his hand.

"I don't like elevators," he muttered under his breath

"Why not?" I asked, I had never really known much about Jasper's life he was just always happy which made me happy, but know he was sad it made me sad.

"My mommy died in one, "He burst out with another fit of crying and coughing, and Jamie came back and started rubbing his back

I stared back at him, feeling bad that I had asked, I didn't know, why hadn't I ask?

"What's his favourite nursery rhyme?" She whispered to me so Jazz couldn't hear.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star," I said, wondering what the lady was going to do.

"Okay, we're gonna sing it, Calm him down" She started singing softly in his ear

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are," She sang

I joined in "Up above the world so high," We carried on a soon Jasper had fallen asleep.

*

**Bella's POV**

Jamie came over to talk to the three adults in the elevator,

"Okay, this maybe a little while," She said bluntly "But I do mean we can be out of here," She looked down at her watch, I did the same, 10:34 "By one," She said, That scared me a little, Three hours with strangers wasn't exactly how I had planned to spend today. I felt a little stab at my stomach.

"What? We have an appointment with Dr. Cullen; I'm not going to pay for it," The angry blonde snapped at Jamie

"Look..." She said

"Rosalie," The woman replied

"Look Rosalie we can't do anything about it so we're just going to sit tight, and no you want have to pay," She said trying to stay cheerful still. What an elevator to get stuck in. I felt the baby kick and then more pain lower down. I clutched my stomach and felt the baby moving.

I groaned inwardly

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked me, Okay maybe outwardly as well.

"The baby," I sighed "Just don't know why I wanted kids, considering everything and all, Being stuck in here isn't really helping either.

"Oh," Was all she replied, There came a whimpering from the corner followed by a bursts of coughing, Jamie went to see to it, Rosalie still kept going on about her appointment and I thought about what I had told her......

It was about five minutes that I became aware someone was calling me. Jamie was asking me something

"You didn't know why right? Maybe this will jog your memory," She whispered I went over and she placed the sleeping boys head on my lap. "Sing to him" She whispered going over to talk to the couple in left corner who had started arguing. I started murmuring the words of some nursery rhymes I remembered liking and soon I found myself seeing things differently...

*

**Emmett's POV**

The pregnant girl had been called over by the receptionist; I sighed and waited for it to come, like it always did.

"Why did we wait so late leaving?" She placed her hand on her forehead shooting me evil glances as she paced three steps up and down. Three up, three down. Three up, three down,

"Are you listening to me?" She yelled in my ear as I had been listening to the clicking of her shoes.

"Yes," I muttered, she annoyed me so much when she was like this, She was the one who had taken an hour in the shower and two hours sorting out her hair, I had the feeling that maybe she wanted to see Dr. Cullen way to much. She kept ranting on about the appointment and how he'll be angry. Well he doesn't have to be stuck in a elevator with her, When that happens then he'll be angry.

"Here you go again, never listening, never letting me speak," She cried in an agonized voice. I had to laugh at the one, who's the one who never got a word in edgeways? Like now?

"What's going on?" The receptionist came over

"Nothing," Rosalie spat out

"Rose!" I cried, she was only trying to help

"Right, don't let me see you eying her up again," I rolled my eyes, again with the women

"Look, I don't know what is going on, there's a little boy having a panic attack and you fighting isn't helping anything!" She said

"Right, You right it's wrong to be acting this way, Isn't it Rose?" I turned to my wife

"I ain't taking advice from a receptionist." She held her head up

"Well excuse me, I'm not the one's with the marital problems, Look I'm guessing you married each other for a reason, There wasn't anything else involved, minus love, Maybe you should think about that," She said to Rosalie and went back to check on the little boy in the corner, I had to give it to her for a receptionist she had a point.

Rosalie looked at me sheepishly and I looked back at her

"Do you remember how we fell in love?" I asked her and she smiled

"It was the best day of my life how could I forget?" Together we reminisced about those happy times when arguments wern't involved.

About an hour later me and Rose were sitting on the floor together discussing different things when I recalled what that young lady had said had resolved all the problems and questions I had thought earlier that day. Forget Dr. Edward Cullen, if anyone was a going to be a marriage consular you'd have to be a miracle worker that girl defiantly was one.

*

**Bella's POV**

The little boys head rested on my shoulder, he had fallen asleep but I still continued rocking backwards and forth as the little girl told me all about herself

"I also love ice – cream," She beamed "My daddy let me get some, Because it's my birthday" Her smile filled her whole face and filled me with happiness, If I had a daughter as sweet as her all these troubles getting ready for the babies would be worth while.

"How's it going?" Jamie said sitting crossed legged next to me,

"Good," I said smiling, the little girl whose named I learned was Alice had came to sit in between both of us and like her friend within a few minutes she slumped into a deep sleep. I smiled down at both of them

"You remember why you wanted kids again?" She smiled, I nodded slowly then a few seconds later

"Wait I didn't tell you...." I was cut off, there came a stabbing pain in my lower stomach all I could do was cry out....

*

**Alice's POV**

The last thing I remembered was listening to Bella, who turned out hadn't eaten to many ice – creams was going to have two little babies, Isn't that amazing! I think I had fallen asleep because when I woke Bella was screaming quite loudly and clutching her stomach, I panicked I saw Jasper waking up to also looking worried, I felt the same I wondered what was happening to the poor nice lady?

*

**Emmett's POV**

"Remember the time we went down to Vegas to see your mother and..." I was cut of when the pregnant girl started screaming suddenly. Rose jump to a start and crawled over to where the two other women were. I stood up at the same time the woman cried out again. This reminded me of a different memory, another time Rosalie was angry, but not a me but for she was going into labour....

*

**Bella's POV**

The pain was more violent then I could of ever imagined, There came a ripping sensation for inside my stomach, followed by several stabs, I flumped down against the back wall of the elevator.

I heard the blonde woman whipping out her phone and speaking quickly but Jamie told her something about they wern't going to be able to help.

I grimaced at that thought and waited for another round of pain to come.

The little girl, Alice crawled to my sighed, her hand wavering over my stomach

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked eye's brimming with tears

I had to smile "The little babies are coming," I said before howling out in pain again

"Bella, breath deep, remember how to do that?" Jamie's voice came through my screaming

I nodded, that was about all I could manage

She spread my legs out, "Don't worry I've been trained and believe me being the eldest of six kids helped," She said reassuringly, I smiled and collapsed further into the cold floor

"When's Roy Coming?" Alice asked her voice rather small, scared for when I was going to have another outburst

"Soon honey," Jamie said stroking her black spiky hair. She turned her attention back to me

"Sorry Bella but your gonna have to start pushing," She said apologetically.

"Okay," I said, panic rising in my chest.

*

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie had given up contacting the ambulance and came to sit next to the young girl

"Don't worry," She was saying helpfully, in that soothing voice she used when Jason hurt himself. "I've had a little boy and it's not as painful as it starts," She joked all three of the women were smiling. I pulled off my jacket and fashioned in into a pillow.

"Will this help," I asked, The pregnant girl, Bella took it gratefully and placed it underneath her back.

"Breathe, evenly," Rosalie kept saying mimicking the breathing method she was taught when she was pregnant.

She started screaming loudly again, in a few seconds she stopped taking in massive breaths.

"Okay, My husband is very strong, and when the contractions start again just squeeze his hand I promise it won't hurt him," Rosalie gave another smile towards Bella. I came to sit next to the woman and gave her my hand, she took it within a minute she was screeching and squeezing it very tightly.

*

**Alice's POV**

Since the babies were coming me and Jasper didn't know how to help Bella and the kind ladies, even the sad man came to help. The one thing we had learnt from Jamie was that singing helped, I smiled and whispered my idea to Jasper he nodded. I smiled as soon as Bella stopped screaming we started

"This old man, he played one," I sang cheerfully, Bella smiled towards me "He played knick knack on my thumb,"

Soon the blonde lady and the sad man were singing. I was glad we were helping

*

**Emmett's POV**

Since the kids had started singing Bella's grip had loosened, I was smiling and cheerfully joining in

"Now Bella push," Jamie instructed, Bella once again squeezed my hand in a viper like grip, We still continued singing and Rosalie kept the deep breathing going, Bella kept pushing for what seemed like a lifetime. All of a sudden things stopped, The kids got to far in the song they forgot what the old man played on 33 and Rose stopped the breathing because Bella had stopped breathing and soon came the crying of two little voices.

Then There was a whirring noise, a few more chugs of an engine and finally the lights came back on in the elevator then we felt it moving upwards and within minutes we finally reached the 11th floor.

Many people were waiting outside the doors, Paramedics pulled us out and checked us over while many went to see if Bella was okay. I couldn't help smiling at Rose, She had been so brave and caring and that truly reminded me of why I had married her.

*

**Bella's POV**

Once the doors opened many things happened at once, there had been a release of pain, many cheers from the people who had helped me and Edward running to see me and now our two little children.

Two girls. I looked up at Edward and I truly understood why we had wanted children. I believed that all the people stuck in elevator learnt something and all of it wouldn't of been possible if not for Jamie

It was impossible to believe that one girl had changed our lives. I looked around and couldn't find her anywhere but I was sure why I couldn't see her anymore for she had joined her fellow angels... Only helping when needed.....

_**AN: Dedicated to all those unspoken heroes, or those angels, weather they are in the form of a friend, a stranger or a neighbour..... **_


End file.
